One of the most odd-shaped supplies that can be found in almost all kitchens is various types of food coverings. Typically, these would include wax paper, aluminum foil, parchment paper and plastic wrap. These products are commonly sold on paper tube rolls ranging from 12 to 24″ in length and approximately 2″ in diameter. The rolls are housed in long rectangular boxes of a variety of shapes depending on the product, and the volume of the product. Similarly, food storage bags such as those having a zip-type closure are also sold in such boxes, but which generally have yet another dimensional shape. As many people have multiple sizes and shapes of boxes for these various wraps, papers, foils, and bags, storage of these boxes can be awkward and often wastes cabinet space.
Currently, these supplies tend to be stored horizontally by the consumer in cabinet drawers or on wire organizers in cabinets or pantries. Some users also store them in vertical baskets on the back of cabinet doors or inside cabinet walls. Due to their non-uniform shape and length, storage of these items typically wastes a lot of space.